Siegfried Rosenstrauch
Siegfried Rosenstrauch is the son of the princess and the prince from The Okerlo by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Siegfried Rosenstrauch Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Okerlo Alignment: Royal Roommate: Okropir Bedishvili Secret Heart's Desire: To rescue myself from the ogres. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at transforming myself with a magic wand. Storybook Romance Status: I'd love a girlfriend (or boyfriend) who's fond of magic. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be a little reckless at times. Favorite Subject: Magicology. I love experimenting with all sorts of spells. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Never cared for sports too much. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Siegfried is above average height, with long light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a pink jacket over a white shirt and green breeches. On his head is a pink knitted cap with two red roses. He looks rather similar to Isidore L'Orange, to the point where he is considered a doppelganger. Personality Siegfried is an excitable, hyperactive young man who is rather reckless at times. He is also fond of magic and is adept with a magic wand, able to transform himself into all sorts of things. He is obsessed with Isidore L'Orange and has even started his own fan club. Needless to say, Isidore isn't too pleased about it. Biography Hallo! I'm Siegfried Rosenstrauch. I'll tell you my parent's story. It's quite similar to The Bee and the Orange Tree, but it's by the Grimms instead of Madame d'Aulnoy. My mother was a princess who drifted to an island where a cannibal ogress found her and decided to marry her to her son when they grew up. She was raised by the ogress and her husband, old Okerlo. When the princess grew up, a prince came to the island. The princess devised the escape, and took a golden crown from one of the young ogres. She also took a magic wand, seven-mile boots, and a cake with a talking bean that provided answers for everything. The princess and prince fled, and the ogress chased them. The princess used the wand for several disguises: a swan and a pond, a cloud of dust, and a bee and a rose bush. On the last one, the ogress gave up, but she lost the wand. The princess (who was the rose bush) found herself in the garden of her mother, the queen. The queen saw the rose bush and tried to pick a rose, but the bee (the prince) stung her. The rose bush was torn a little. The queen summoned a fairy to break the spell, and she was reunited with her daughter. The princess married the prince. I'm living happily with my parents and my grandma. I'm the younger of two children - I have a sister who is three years older. I'm the one who was chosen to be the next princess in The Okerlo. My sister is kinda annoyed that she didn't get the role, but she'll get over it. I'm the one with the role. Yippee! I'm a bit of a goofball. I always seem to have weird thoughts on me, and I have a bit of a motor mouth. I also love magic. I am able to use a magic wand, and I use it to play tricks on people. I like being a prankster since pranks are funny. Sometimes people think that I'm foolish with magic and that the pranks are mean, but I digress. I admit, I don't have too many friends here since people think I'm annoying. I'm a big fan of Isidore L'Orange, who comes from The Bee and the Orange Tree. I saw him on TV a few years ago and fell in love with him. That's why I style my hair like him and even dress similar to him, except I'm original and wear pink and green instead of orange and brown. He's also really hot. I can see why that Melissa Abeille girl likes him. I've even met Isidore. He seems nice, but he gets a little nervous around me. I wonder why? I'm willing to take my role as the next princess. I think I'll have a fun time running away from an ogress and spending time as a rose bush. I think that it will be a lot of fun. That's why I'm a Royal. Trivia *Siegfried's surname means "rose bush" in German. *Siegfried was originally created several years ago under a different name, but NibiruMul gave the concept away. Recently he decided to recreate Siegfried under his current name and tweak him a bit. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:The Okerlo Category:Bisexual Category:German Category:Work in progress